ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
We Happy Few 2/Transcript
The transcript for We Happy Few 2'.'' Cinematic Teaser Trailer ''' ''(''Trailer starts where Annie, Arthur's younger sister walks through a village and discover everything until she sees a shadowy figure moving around the town, Annie confused about the shadowy figure moving. She shrugs and continues to explore until the mysterious figure appears nowhere. It turns out to be Mr. Smilez. Annie shocked as Mr. Smilez takes his whip out and about to hit her but suddenly, Stanley come to recuse Annie from Mr. Smilez. Annie happily saw Story Opening (The movie starts to fade to Wellington Wells where Annie discovers a village about everything. Until she notices the mysterious figure moving around the village.) Annie: Uh... Hello? Is somebody moving? Or maybe not. I'm tried to find a special letter. I guess I'll find it myself. I would if there's a special letter. (As she walks, Annie notices the mysterious figure move around the place. She then stops walking and begins to look around the place until Annie stops walking and begin to freak out.) Annie: Huh? What the hell is that? Must be Annie's Act Act I TBD Act II TBD Act III TBD Act IV TBD Act V TBD Stanley's Act Act I (The scene fade to Stanley Olivia's Act Act I (The scene fade to Victory Memorial Camp where Olivia laying down on her bed, looking at the picture of her parents and grandfather Death Scenes Annie's Deaths (Annie got sliced in half by Joy Doctor with a mechanical saw which it causes Annie to screams in pain. Her body hit the ground.) (Annie's legs got been eaten by a shark which it causes she screams in pain then the shark eaten her alive.) (Annie notices a poison dart on her right arm, pulls a poison dart out from her right arm. She feels dizzy and begins to vomiting then dies from poisoning.) (Annie saw the oncoming arrow and hit on the head. Then she collapsed on the ground which she died from impalement.) (Annie accidentally presses the wrong button which it actives the spears and impaled her whole body.) (Annie was Stanley's Deaths (Stanley has been decapitated by an ax and collapsed on the ground.) (Stanley has been crushed by a giant pipe Olivia's Deaths (Olivia has been crushed by a giant piece of wood plank which it crushes her to death.) (Olivia was electrified by Sex Scenes Sex Scenes with Annie Act I (Annie opens the door and sees Joy Doctor on a bed.) Annie: Oh my~ Doctor. Joy Doctor: Are you ready to sex? Annie: Of course. I'll be ready. (Annie laying down on Joy Doctor, placed a hand on his face, stroking his face.) Annie: (in a sensual voice) Your mustache is really fuzzy and smooth. Even your face is so silky. Act II (Annie is looking for something from the closet until someone grabs her hips and wraps around her. It realized to be Bobby.) Bobby: Well, Miss Hastings. What you think are doing? Annie: Uh... I-I just looking for something from the closet. Can you let me go? Please? Bobby: Uh... (smile) No. I'll come with me. Annie: What are you do with me? Sex? Bobby: Yes. (licks his lip) Let's see to check on you. (Bobby begin to rub her thighs, then sliding his hand under her skirt and feels her panties which makes Annie gasped. He purred and slipped a finger inside of her.) Bobby: Your knickers feel so squishy and smooth. I'll inside of you, ma'am. Annie: (blushes, seductive) Oh my~. Constable, you're kind hot and horny due to you feeling so sexy~. (Bobby begin to pull her skirt up and rub her thighs that made her moaned. He then rubs her butt with his crotch as Annie panted. She turned around and kissed him on the lips as Bobby carried her in a bridal style. They begin to make out after Bobby put Annie down on the bed as they do French kiss and Sex Scenes with Stanley Act I Stanley: Hey there, naughty girl. Wellette: Hello. Come in. (Stanley enters her house and closes the door. Wellette closes the door Sex Scenes with Olivia Act I (Olivia Act II (Olivia changes the outfits inside of the fitting room.) Olivia: Hmm... I wonder if which the outfit is best that fits me? (As she decided to choose the best outfit for her, Bobbies and Joy Doctor spying on her.) Bobby: (wolf whistles) Look at her, she has a big arse and big knockers. I'll end away to spunk on her. Joy Doctor: Oh yeah. We'll end away with her. (They enter the fitting room and see Olivia on her underwear.) Olivia: (in a sensual voice) Hello boys. Are you ready to end away with me? (Olivia grabs her breasts, then let it go and jiggles. Joy Doctor and Bobbies wolf whistle as Olivia's breasts jiggles.) Olivia: (giggles) (in a sensual voice) You're such a naughty boy. Let's end away. (One of the Bobbies begin squeezes one of her breasts as she moans softly.) Olivia: So hot and naughty. Use your baton to rubs my twat and knockers. Just do it. Bobby: (in a sensual voice) Okay then, babe. (Bobby takes a baton to rub between her large breasts and vagina as she moans.) Olivia: (in a sensual voice) Oh yeah~. Now, take off your trousers and I'll get a cock. (Bobby takes off his pants and underwear. Olivia puts her hand on his cock and starts to rub.) Bobby: Ooh~. Olivia: (in a sensual voice) Oh my~ Your cock is so big, I'll lick it. (Olivia begins to lick the tip of his cock as Bobby moans.) Olivia: Mmmm~. Bobby: Oh god~. (Olivia sucks the tip of his cock and moans.) Bobby: Aaaahh~ Aaahhh~. (Olivia sucks more as Bobby sees her down.) Bobby: (in a sensual voice) Keep sucking my cock, babe. (Then, he grabs her hair and pushes gently to his cock into her mouth.) Olivia: Mmmmm~ Mmmmm~ Bobby: Giving this lady a blowjob make me so horny, wet, and naughty. (to Olivia) You go, girl. Joy Doctor: (to Bobby) Indeed, sir. I'll give her a cum. (Joy Doctor takes off his pants and underwear and starts to takes off her panties as he puts his cock in her anal and starts thrusting.) Olivia: Mmm~ Mmmmm~. Bobby: (in a sensual voice) Oh~ Ahh~ I was about to cum. Come on, lady. Do some deepthroat, right now. (Olivia does deepthroat and continues sucking until it cums as she moans.) Olivia: Ahh~ It feels good inside of me. Bobby: Glad, you enjoyed the fun. (Then Bobby grabs her hair and starts to push her into his cock.) Olivia: Mmm~ Bobby: It feels so good. Keep going, ma'am. Olivia: Mmmmm~ Mmmm~ (Then he pushes her head farther which Olivia doing deepthroat and Bobby looks at her.) Olivia: Mmmm~ Mmmmm~ Mmmm~ (Then he cums inside of her mouth and moans. He slowly takes her mouth out from his cock.) Olivia: (guzzles the cum) Oh my~ it's delicious. (Then one of the Bobbies picks her up and put his cock in her vagina as Olivia moans. One of the Bobbies takes off her bra and threw on the floor.) Bobby: Wow! (squeezes her breasts and thrusts in slow speed) It's so big and has a lot of milk! I will squeeze her breasts and the milk will come out! (Then he begins to squeeze her breasts and the milk comes out of Olivia's breasts as Bobby thrusts in normal speed. He licks her nipple and sucks it as Olivia moans louder. One of the Bobbies then jerks off to her as other Bobby starts to thrust in a fast speed and deep. She threw her head into his crotch and licks the tip of his cock. Then they holds her up as one of the Bobbies DLC Sex Scenes with Petunia Act I (Petunia walks as she enters the Haworth Labs where Dr. Verloc is working on something. When Petunia look at him by places her hand on the table as he puts the book down.) Dr. Verloc: Hello. How can I help you? I'm working on something, lovely lady. Petunia: Hey. I'm Petunia Hastings. I want to make out with you because I'm your girlfriend. Are you ready to have fun? (She sits on his lap then Dr. Verloc takes off his glasses and put on the table.) Petunia: Oh my~. You look hot without glasses, Anton~. Let's kiss me on the lips, shall we? Dr. Verloc: Go ahead, my dearest lady. Do you want it, Petunia? (he starts to kiss her on the lips.) Petunia: Mmmm~ Mmmm~. Dr. Verloc: Mmmm~ Mmmm~. (He begin to lose her tie slowly as he touches her hair, Petunia touches his hair as they blushed and smiled. Petunia giggles, then Petunia unbuttoned his jacket then drop on the floor, and takes off her tie, and threw on the table. She grabs his shirt and starts to make out then Petunia takes his shirt off and put on the table.) Petunia: (giggles) You look hot when you're shirtless. Dr. Verloc: Thanks. (He then unbuttoned her shirt and put on the table. Dr. Verloc and Petunia begin to make out.) Petunia: Oh Anton~. (She begins to touch his chest as he blushes. Petunia and Dr. Verloc collapsed on the floor and continue kissing.) Petunia: Oh yeah~. Dr. Verloc: Oh my~. You're a very naughty girl~. (Then he lay down on the floor as he kisses her on the lips and does the tongue. They still making out as Dr. Verloc untied her ponytail which her hair is now down. Petunia grabs his hair and places his face on her breasts.) Dr. Verloc: Oh~. Ah~. (Petunia giggles, he rubs her breasts as she moans softly. he rubs more as Petunia moans little loud.) Petunia: Oh yeah~ Keep going, Anton. Dr. Verloc: Oh my~. (She grabs his pants and squeezed his butt.) Dr. Verloc: Oooh~. (He moans as Petunia giggles then she pulls his pants and underwear down.) Petunia: You're such a hot man. (He blushes. Petunia puts her hand on his cock as Dr. Verloc moans softly then he squeezes her breasts gently as Petunia moans. Then he starts to pull her pants down and he sees her panties.) Dr. Verloc: Oooh~ A panties. I'll take it off for you, ma'am. Petunia: Go ahead, Anton~. (He pulls her panties down and threw onto the table.) Petunia: Oh my~ you go, boy~. Dr. Verloc: Indeed. Now, it's time to unhooking your bra for you, Petunia. (He unhooks her bra and revealing her breasts. Dr. Verloc wolf whistles as he squeezes her breasts. Petunia moans.) Petunia: Ahhh~. Ooohhh~. Dr. Verloc: So good~. Come on, girl~. (Then Petunia pulls down his cock and rubs it. Dr. Verloc panting and drooling as she continues rubbing.) Dr. Verloc: Aaahh~. (Then she continues rub until it cums on her face. Petunia licks.) Petunia: Mmmm~ milky~. Dr. Verloc: (panting) And so creamy~. (Then he grabs his cock and starts to jerking.) Dr. Verloc: Here I come! Here I come! (he cums more on Petunia and she licks the cum.) Petunia: Ahhh~ So milky and creamy~. Dr. Verloc: Yep~. I want you to sit on the table~. (Petunia stands up, then she sits on the table as spread her legs.) Petunia: Come to mommy~. Fuck me~. Dr. Verloc: Of course, naughty girl~. (he comes as Petunia touches her vagina as he put his cock in her vagina, she moans.) Petunia: Oooooooh~. Dr. Verloc: Oh yeah~. Ready to rumble~. (He started to thrust as Petunia moans.) Petunia: Aaahh~. Aaahh~. Aaaaahhhhh~. (He thrusts more as Petunia moans louder.) Petunia: Oooohh~! Mmmmmm~! (As Dr. Verloc thrusts faster, her arms reach his hands as she pulls his wrists and starts to kiss.) Petunia: Mmmmmm~... Dr. Verloc: Mmmmmm~... I'm going to cum~!!! Ahhhh~! (Then he cums inside of her vagina as Petunia moans louder and orgasm.) Petunia: Aaaaaahhh~! (He pulls his cock out of her vagina, revealing cum. Petunia saw her vagina covered in cum and blushes.) Petunia: Oh my~ My twat is now covered in cum~. (she rubs her vagina as Petunia moans. Dr. Verloc licks his lips) (Dr. Verloc watches her as jerk off and starts cums on her.) Petunia: Ahhhh~. Ahh~. (Dr. Verloc puts his cock on her breasts as he starts to thrust. Petunia moans as Dr. Verloc thrusts more.) Petunia: You're such a naughty boy~. (She giggles as Dr. Verloc blushed, then he cums on her face.) Dr. Verloc: Aaaahhh~. Petunia: Come on, Anton. I want to lick the tip of your cock. (His cock getting closer as Petunia licks the tip of his cock.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhh~ Petunia: Mmm~ (Then Petunia continues licks until his cock getting closer to her mouth.) Petunia: Mmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: I will give you a blowjob. I hope you like it. (Dr. Verloc moans as Petunia licks and sucks it.) Dr. Verloc: Aaahhh~ (moans) Oooohhh~ Petunia: Mmm~ (she continues sucks and licks the tip of his cock as it was about to cum inside of her mouth.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhhh~ Petunia: (sucking deep) Mmmmmmmmmmmmm~. Mmmmmmmm~. (She then doing deepthroat as Dr. Verloc moans.) (Then he cums inside her mouth.) Dr. Verloc: AHH~ Ahh~. Ahh. (Petunia muffled moans, then her mouth is filled with cum and she swallows it.) Dr. Verloc: What's taste like? Petunia: It's so... amazing... Dr. Verloc: And delicious. Do you do it again? (Then Petunia stands up and lay down on the floor. Then she rubs her vagina and starts moaning. Petunia fingerling as continue rubs and moans more as she sees her fingers covered in cum.) Petunia: Ooh~ Dr. Verloc: Lick it. I hope you like cum, girl. (she licks it as Dr. Verloc watches her licking.) Petunia: Mmm~ (The she puts her hand on his cock.) Dr. Verloc: Ooh~ (Petunia then begin to lick the tip of his cock.) Dr. Verloc: Ahhhh~ Petunia: Mmm~ Mmm~ (Then Petunia sucks his cock.) Petunia: Mmmmmmmm~ (Petunia then does deepthroat and continue sucks it. Dr. Verloc grabs her hair and pushes into his cock.) Petunia: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Aaahhh~ Petunia: Mmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Aah~ (Then Petunia continues sucking until it cums.) Petunia: MMmmmmmmmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (panting) That was... Petunia: Wet? Dr. Verloc: Yes. So wet. Petunia: Oh my~ (Then Petunia put her mouth back into his cock and sucks it.) Petunia: Mmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: Oh yeah~ Petunia: (doing deepthroat) Mmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (moans) Ahhhhhhh~ (Petunia continues sucking until it cums inside of her mouth and moans.) Petunia: Mmmmmmmmm~ Dr. Verloc: (moans) Ahhh~ (Petunia swallow the cum.) Petunia: Mmm~ So delicious~ (licks the cums) Yum. Dr. Verloc: Good girl. (Dr. Verloc rubs her hair as she giggles. Then they went to shower after making out. Dr. Verloc and Petunia put their clothes on.) Act II TBD Flashbacks Annie's Flashbacks Act I Young Annie: Petunia, what Diary (A train blow whistles) (Young Annie hums while writing her diary until her younger sister Stanley's Flashbacks (A train blow whistles) Aunt Jane Episodes Wakey Wakey Aunt Jane: Wakey, wakey everyone. It's time to pop a Joy and let's get happy. To forget the very bad thing, Boss Battle Scenes Annie's Act Act I TBD Act II TBD Act III TBD Act IV Colonel Von Stauffenberg (Annie Act V TBD Stanley's Act Act I Expansion Inflation Act I (Annie and Arthur look for the potions until Arthur found the inflate potions.) Arthur: (off-screen) Annie, check it out. I found the inflate potions. Annie: Potions? (Annie comes to her brother who has the inflate potions. She then looks at two inflate potions.) Annie: Are you sure that it is a good idea, Arthur? Arthur: Of course not, Annie. I should save these later. Annie: Okay. (Arthur and Annie were outside of the potion store. As they went to the home, Arthur got a plan by Weight Gain Annie's Act Act I (Annie and Arthur walked to the restaurant where the waiters are coming to them. Annie smiles at them after they Macro Annie's Act Act I (Annie and Arthur find a growth potion from the closet.) Arthur: There it is. The growth potion. I'll take this to me. Annie: Okay... (He then opens the cap and was about to drink but Annie tried to stop Arthur as he pushes her a bit.) Annie: What are you doing, Arthur?! You are not supposed to drink it! It's too dangerous! Arthur: Well, I need to find out that I was testing, Annie. Now, I'll excuse me to drink this potion. Annie: (in slow motion) Arthur! Noooooo!!! (Annie swipes a growth potion from Arthur's hand while in slow motion. It changes back to normal motion as Annie finally got a growth potion and runs away. Arthur begins to follow her as he gets upset. The scene cuts to Annie shut the door quickly and locks it.) Annie: (quietly, talks to herself) Shit! Shit! Shit! Annie, you got to do something fast or my brother will kill me! Oh! I got an idea! (Annie places the growth potion on the drawer, then she grabs a rope and tied it into a knot. She grips the rope and then slides down to the road.) Annie: Made it! Huh? Oh no! I forget to grabs the growth potion before slides down to the road! (Annie begin to climb up the rope until she reaches the top of a house. Annie enters the bedroom and about to grabs the growth potion but Arthur almost grabs the growth potion. Annie groans in anger and begin to tug the growth potion.) Annie: Arthur, this potion is way too dangerous for you! Also, you don't want to ruin your proper suit due to growth! I'm very grievous, Arthur! Please, don't this to me. Arthur: I don't care if the growth potion is too dangerous for me! I need to use it! (Then, he pushes her bit far and drinks the growth potion. Arthur suddenly begins to grow as Annie gasped in shocked.) Annie: Oh no! Arthur! Your suit is going to tear! Oh shit! Arthur: Ah! My suit! AAAHHHH!! (His suit then begin to tear as he freaked out. Annie runs out of the building as she sees Arthur destroyed the building completely as he becomes a giant. Annie was shocked to see her brother who is now a giant.) Annie: Uh oh! You're now a giant! Act II (Arthur Body Swap Act I Age Swap Annie's Act Act I Act II (In the lab, Annie and Arthur search TBD Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game transcripts Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:We Happy Few